One Little Slip
by I Am Magical
Summary: One Little Slip can change your whole life, as Sasuke learns. Semi-AU.
1. Prologue

**Thanks to shiki1696() for the awesome plot bunny! **

----

_Prologue: One Little Slip_

The day was cool, as I walked along. I was wounded, bloody, and my head was throbbing painfully. The battle last night not only wounded me, but separated me from my group, Taka.

I just needed some water to wash off in, and fulfill my thirst. My mouth was like cotton, as I stumbled along. The images of cool, wet streams filled my mind. The sound of water came slowly to my ears. I brightened a little, as I started making my way towards the sound.

It seemed like tree branches, bramble, and small animals were trying to sabotage my every step. As I drew closer, a horrible thought crossed my mind. _What if you're hallucinating? _

I didn't stop, but kept going faster. Hallucinating? I had only gone 12 hours without sleep, or water. Was that enough to hallucinate? I finally cleared two bushes apart to find a stream flowing steadily.

I stepped forward warily. My mind wanted me to race towards the water, and drink it all, but, I was also wary of a trap. Those rogue ninja might have come to finish him off, using some sort of Genjutsu.

But nevertheless, I knelt by the stream, threw some water over my face, and savored the feel of it. I gulped some down, feeling my mouth becoming less cotton-like, and back to normal. It didn't seem this was any trick. I warily removed my clothes, leaving only my undergarments on. I stepped into the shallow stream, and washed my body, cleaning my wounds, and washing the dried blood away.

I concentrated solely on this, and payed no attention to any of my surroundings. By the time I heard the rising and falling footballs, and the shouting, the pursuers were near. I leaped up from my sitting position, and tried to estimate how much time I had before they got here. I decided to at least put on my pants, and as I took one step, my bad leg stumbled on the slippery rocks, and I feel forward.

My brain, a little groggy from sleep-deprivation, wasn't reacting fast enough. I fell towards the dumbed rocks, trying to make my arms move. But as my head broke the surface of the water, I had reacted to late. The rocks closed in on me, and everything went black.

–-


	2. Waking Up

**Woo! Another chapter. I guess I'll post this with the prologue, seeing as I have to wait til the 27th to post a story. Oh well, hope you enjoy. All reviews are welcome, if you wanna flame me, go right on ahead. **

–**---------**

_Chapter 1_

As I slowly began to gain conscientiousness, a became aware of the slight throbbing in my head. A cool breeze washed over me, and I remembered back when days were at least a little simpler. My brother, acknowledging my achievements. And me, ever practicing to succeed Itachi.

But then there were voices, and I was quickly reminded I had slipped and fallen. There were people coming after me, as well. What had become of me?

My eyes shot open, instantly, glaring around the room. It was white, and decorated with fake plants, some chairs, pictures, and...Well it looked like a hospital room, but more updated than any other I had seen in my lifetime.

As I tried to move, only to find my hands, wrists, and arms were hooked up to IVs. Just as I was about to yank them out, the door opened, and a nurse walked in. She looked up from the clipboard she was carrying, and jumped. Her startled expression quickly turned into a happy smile.

"Ah, so finally decided to come back to Earth, Mr. Uchiha?" The nurse said, cheerfully. "Let me call the doctor, stay put." The lady said, as she turned back towards the door, and disappeared.

I had wanted to ask her where I was. I had assumed I was taken to some village, but now I was taking that back. As I looked out the window, at the strange landscape below, with the...the machines, that I couldn't identify, the door opened.

"Sasuke-musuko!" A familiar voice cried out. All at once, I was engulfed in a hug. My head was spinning, and throbbing a little more, now. The hug ended, abruptly, when I was grabbed by the shoulders, and pushed a little back, being held at arm's length. My mind went numb, as I saw the woman's face.

It was my mother, Mikoto Uchiha. A quick glance over her shoulder let me know my father, and Itachi were there, too. Was I in Heaven? I couldn't be. But...

"You're okay, you're okay!" She said, joyously, embracing me once more.

"Mikoto, be careful with the boy." My father said, gruffly, as he placed a hand on my mother's shoulder. The doctor, and nurse were there, in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," The doctor said, casually walking over to my bedside. He quickly checked the loosened IVs, and machine. "Sasuke should be fine, for now. He should be ready to go home, sometime later today, if nothing occurs."

By now, I wasn't really sure what was going on. All I knew was, I needed to be alone. To think this over. To hug my mom, tell my brother I'm sorry, and figure out where I was. And, it seemed like some sort of God was answering my prayers.

"Now, if I could have a word with you, and your husband, outside." The doctor said, to my mother. They walked towards the door. The nurse left, too, probably off to tend to the other patients. Itachi hovered at the place he had been, when I first saw him. He shifted from foot, to foot, and looked nervous, and unnerved.

"Itachi?" I said, suspicion in my voice. "What are you doing here?" Itachi glanced up at my words, his face looking a little relieved.

"I wasn't injured as badly." He spoke, his voice same as before. "They let me go, nearly a week ago." What was he going on about? I had killed him, hadn't I? My head throbbed, even more, and I let myself lay it against the pillow.

We sat in silence, and waited for the door to open. When it eventually did, my mother was smiling happily.

"You're gonna be coming back home, Sasuke." She said, seeming to smile a little larger.

My wish to be alone, and think was actually granted. I was given washed, given fresh bandages for my wounds – the same wounds from the fight with those ninja -, and a cast for my arm. Then, after the nice nurse left, I sat there.

There were so many things, I had to think about. I was in a place called 'Tama City'. That was somewhere located in, 'Tokyo'. My whole family was alive, but I hadn't seen the rest of the clan. Where were they?

I was in the middle of trying to sort things out, when the doctor came in, wheeling a wheelchair. My parents stepped in behind him, looking almost eager.

I was put into the wheelchair – against my will – , I was put into one of those weird machines, and taken from the hospital, to a house.

"Honey, are you tired? Do you want to lie down?" Mother asked me, when we got home. I simply nodded, and she took me to a room. "Do you remember this room?" I shook my head, weakly. She frowned, wheeled me to the bed, and got me into it.

She tucked me in, and hugged me once more, before leaving. And then I fell asleep, letting the tired I had been fighting overcome me.

The sun flashing across the room, and birds chirping outside made me open my eyes, a little. I looked over, seeing my mother and Itachi looking out the open window.

"...The doctor says he might have a mild case of amnesia. If that's the case, he probably won't even remember." I heard my mother say quietly, as if not to wake me.

"I still feel bad. I could've have just as well killed him." Itachi said, sighing. He turned around, and looked at me.

"Good morning, mother. Itachi." I greeted.

"Morning." They said, together. My mom smiled at me.

"Do you want some breakfast, Sasuke?" She asked, kindly. " I have some in the microwave."

"Sure, I guess." I wasn't really hungry, but I knew she might worry.

"Come on, Itachi. " Mother said, walking towards the door. Itachi followed behind her, and turned before he left.

"Glad to have you back, little brother." And with that, he disappeared.

–--------

**Oh, this was a long chapter. I'm sorry, if it rambled a bit. The next one shall be better, I hope. Please review, it keeps me going! **


	3. A Visitor

**Yup. Sorry this is so late! Hope you enjoy it.**

– – – –

_**Chapter 2**_

I sighed as I slipped into my school uniform. While they weren't making me go around in a wheelchair anymore, they were making me go to school. I had thought you were finished with that after you graduated to a Genin, but apparently not in this crazy world.

I walked out, carrying my backpack. Fortunatly, the day was nice, and overcast, the way I loved to see the weather. As I walked along the sidewalk, I thought about what awaited me at school. Who would be there? Kids I didn't know? The sound of an all to familiar voice broke my thoughts.

"Sasuke! Hey, wait up!" It was Naruto, yelling at me. I turned quickly on my feet. It really was him, wearing the same school uniform as me, and jogging up to where I was. "Hey, finally get out of the hospital? Glad to hear, now maybe Sakura and Ino will be quiet about you." He laughed, and started walking. I followed after him.

"So Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What?" I said, looking at him, apparently confused.

"Go ahead!" Naruto started to laugh, and I wanted to hit him. "Man, you must have gotten amnesia." I sighed. Same ole Naruto.

"What happened to the ninja? And Konoha, or jutsu." I asked. I had thought, maybe I had died, but I figured I could always use my jutsu. When I tried, and failed, I started to wonder.

"The ninja, Konoha, and jutsu?" Naruto stopped, frowned, and scratched his head. " What kind of drugs are they giving you?"

"No, it's not any of the medication!" I said, getting frustrated. " We used to live in Konohagakure. You used to aspire to be hokage, and grow stronger than me!"

"Maybe they should give you fewer doses..." Naruto said, frowning even more in confusion. I just sighed, and we started walking.

A few steps later, Naruto looked back, smiling. "Are you gonna bother to come to school today, Shikamaru?"

"Nope." He said, boredly. Shikamaru was lazing around on a bench, reading a random manga. As Naruto and I started to turn around, I could have sworn I saw him glance towards me for a second.

I quickly shook my head, and kept walking with Naruto. Maybe he was right about the medication.

The day was a long one, as Sakura and Ino had almost all the classes I had. They fawned over any wounds they found, even ones I had failed to notice. But, I really didn't care. In fact, I was finding myself missing them a little, though I could still be without them liking me.

Naruto, and the rest of the guys were standing under a tree, talking. As I walked past, I was sure this time, that Shikamaru was watching me. I pretended not to notice, and continued walking.

That time I was sure he was looking at me. Was he trying to creep me out? Or maybe he was just curious to see if I was still hurt, or something. I decided not to let it bother me, and continued home.

My schoolbag was heavy, but I still wanted to spend time with my family. I hadn't really seen them for years. My mom was in the kitchen, cooking something delicious. My dad sat at the dining room table, sipping some coffee, and reading files from his job. Itachi was about to go up to his room.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." My mother said, looking up from her cooking, smiling. I smiled back, it was nice to hear that, again. She looked as if she were about to say something else, but the doorbell rang, interrupting her.

"I got it." I said, stepping back the way I had just come,and opened the door. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" I asked. This was very creepy, from the staring, to coming to my house.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said, pausing to put his backpack in a more comfortable position. "I have to talk to you."


End file.
